Happiness in a storm
by beautifulsundrop
Summary: Hinata has finally captured Naruto's affections but is it way too late.People need to understand there are other Hyuga men apart from Neji not hyugacest but at time might seem like it .And how did Shikamaru become interested in Hyuga affairs.


Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

The air was cool against her hot damp skin. She could still feel the warmth that lingered, from the hands that had clamped her hips tightly. It was if the weight of his hands, although now invisible, were on her underneath the oriental silk that was draped around her. She could see his pale form under the glow of the lamp beside her. He lay on his side, body turned away. His back glistened with sweat from lovemaking. Dark hair wet clinging to the nape of his neck, he was spent. Tentatively she reached to touch his exposed shoulder but she let her hand fall to the side.

She felt warm, that was how she always felt every time she let him take her how a husband is supposed to take his wife. He was kind and asked for her consent. Their encounters were few and far between. It was solely initiated by him yet Hinata found herself enjoying the heat of his chest on hers, the sound that he made when he gasped for air. She would hold him tightly, eyes squeezed shut, because she didn't know what else to do, trying to transfer the desire he felt into her. It never worked, later during those nights Hinata couldn't sleep from thinking. Their bed wasn't filled with raw passion like she read in novels; it didn't course through their veins when they touched each other. No, she learnt that love wasn't a fairy-tale. He wasn't the vibrant cobalt eyed boy, that she loved her whole young life, who had unknowingly made her press her thighs together at night. Just with the mere thoughts of him. She had long stopped her endless daydreams about her childhood love. She no longer conjured him in her mind, imagined longing in his unguarded eyes. He was locked away in the back of her head along the other dreams that life killed.

The man next to her had calmness in his pale eyes; there was sternness about his mouth. A humble beauty surrounded his features and body language. Her husband certainly wasn't Naruto, he was a Hyuga. She turned away from her husband; his fathomless eyes were closed in sleep. She watched the flame of the lamp dance to an inaudible tune. She came up on her elbows, her hair a cascade over her shoulder. The yellow light reflected on her eyes for a moment before she blew to be suddenly engulfed in darkness. The moonlight creeping through the thin material covering the window was the only thing illuminating the room. It caused new shadows on the walls and a new kind of silence in the air. Her head once again landed on the futon. She stared at the ceiling while bringing her hand up to activate her bloodline limit. Her temples throbbed with chakra and bulging veins emerged. Hinata's eyes wandered, around the house, room by room, passing quietly in the light of the moon. She returned to the room where a rigid figure slept and a woman with dark hair fanned around her remained wide awake. It was always surreal to view herself with those ancient eyes upon her face. She closed her eyes, the veins retreated, and she stared into the vast darkness behind her eyelids. Her ears enhanced by the lack of her strongest sense, concentrated on the violent rustling of the wind in the trees.

Opal eyes with a tint of lavender flutter open, this time they held a new resolve. The floor was cold under her bare feet as she carefully walked towards the window. Veiled behind the curtain, she spied on the sky. The moon was bright tonight, putting on an entrancing display. However a storm was soon about to steal it's thunder. The woman suffering from a nightly bout of insomnia pressed her forehead against the cold window. She adjusted her eyes so she could focus between the scenery of the beautiful garden coated by tragic darkness and her own tragic lavender eyes. It was guilt that made her look over shoulder to the brown haired man who was deep in slumber. Tears pricked in the back of her eyes. No, she was not meant to be tragic when she had a good man to share her life with and the acceptance of a father she had thought had given up on her.

Her gaze returned to the glass of the window, a flare of excitement flicker to life. It began to rain. She wrapped her garment close to her, the silk rubbing against the modest cloth supporting her breasts. The corridor was quickly behind her as she ran, the walls whispering what her sleeping spouse could not. _Reckless_. Halfway down she came to a sudden standstill, reason making itself prominently known in her mind. Reason only dug its claws for a second before it lost its grip to a more powerful feeling. This new sensation was very familiar and it caused Hinata to move her feet again. Her fingertips stroked the walls of the lonely corridor. An old melody from years ago percolated the corners of her brain. Increasing in volume with every step until the oozing smell of earth in the rain drifted to her nostrils and her calloused feet became wet. A gust of wind lifted a lock of her hair, she caught the scent of sex and the flower petals that she like to rub behind her ears.

The melody was a beautiful one that used to play as the water from her lake swirled beneath her. There was no sound of the crashing waterfall to encourage her this time as she lifted her hands into the air, the rain would do. The strong breeze, a worthy dance partner, enveloped around her. Running its chilly hands along her sides and sending a shiver down her spine. Her movements were smoother than any kata she ever performed. Beautifully fluid and concise. She was in a daze when she watched the rain fall. It's speed was amateur in comparison to her own. Her breath seemed to be taken by the vortex of the wind but she would gladly give away her life if it meant this feeling would be prolonged. Alive and infinite. Her skin scraped against the hard floor with every sharp turn but she continued. The clap of thunder caught her off guard; she lost her footing and fell to the ground. The rain picked up, soaking her gown however she resumed her dance, ignoring the salty metallic taste of the warm blood dripping from her lip.

Any unrealized longing or aspiration she had disappeared and she was overwhelmingly happy. She smiled at the thick unhappy dark clouds. Certain that they were envious of her. Her bell-like laughter was muffled by the crackle of thunder, a response to her claim. She spun, hugging herself. The heavy droplets of rain caused her skin to sting after each attack. The haunting cold, a parasite that had settled under her skin made its ambush on her joints.

"Hinata-sama, please go inside" a person shouted.

She recognized the voice but the person was just a silhouette in the dark night. She kept spinning, her spirits dropping with the trickling of the soft melody through the cracks in the cave that was her mind. It found a new hiding place, in her heart, just below her battle scar. A scar she would never regret. That thought was heavy enough to disrupt her and she stumbled on the floor. Panting, her lungs burned, demanding more air.

"Hinata-sama you should go inside. You are likely to fall ill in this bad weather" the man said from a closer distance.

It was her enigmatic cousin, Neji. She was in a servile position on the ground and he was standing tall however their forehead heads implied something else. Her hair, entropy of midnight blue, trailed the moist earth. Her eyes flickered across his person but quickly dropped when she met his impenetrable milky eyes. Visible with the aid of the white lightening that flashed in the sky.

They stared at each other in the blue flashes of light. She couldn't help but think he looked marble under the dark canopy of the sky. The menacing ANBU mask held within his iron grip. Blood from a wound situated somewhere on his forearm surrendered to the pull of gravity to migrate down his clenched knuckles. Neji hated hospital so learnt to tolerate such injuries. She would prepare medicinal herbs for him at dawn.

"Neji-nii-san, I prayed you would be safe "voice too soft that Neji strained to hear to hear it above the loud congregation in the heavens.

Hinata assumed that the wind had taken her voice with it because there was no change in Neji's face. She rose up, slow from exhaustion. At full height she saw that his iridescent eyes were a pool of sympathy that was not detectable to anyone else. She knew him well, that was why she gave him a brief smile. However she regretted it because her teeth were stained with blood from her lip. Sympathy changed to concern. Hinata was more grateful for the tempest as rain hides tears even from the wielders of the Byakugan.

"Hinata-sama this is reckless behaviour. Tokuma-san would not approve" he said brusquely.

The former heiress dropped her eyes, blinked. _Tokuma is asleep_. A thought, unconcerned, entered the vicinity of her mind. _Would a child turn me toward my family?_

"Go inside" his tone harsh and exacting.

"No Nii-san, I assure you I won't abandon my duties in the morning" she pleaded.

"This is not up for discussion. What is the purpose of this stroll in such unpredictable weather?" he asked, the line defining branch and main house long dissolved. Her husband was branch.

She didn't have an answer; she moved her aching shoulders in a shrug and blinked through wet lashes. A sob escaped her frozen lips.

"I don't know, I am just so happy. Content for a while" she explained. She heard him sigh.

"Please don't look at me like that. I know I am a horrible person" she muttered.

"We will talk tomorrow, for now get some rest. Goodnight Hinata-sama" Neji inclined his head in a stiff bow.

The ANBU captain watched his fragile yet strong cousin return to her house. One day she would learn to love her husband like his mother loved his father. She had only realized her affections for the honourable man later in their marriage. On his way to his room in the main house, he stopped aghast. _Perhaps she knows of Naruto's return_. It couldn't be because according to Lee, the blond man had arrived unannounced. He carried on in his original direction, his mahogany hair swaying in the cruel wind.

A/N-please review because it's my first time writing a story like this and if you enjoyed it then it would give me the courage to continue. This story was on a different channel first but the first review i got was 'go kill yourself' so i decided to put it on a different channel so i could change the review option, so not random review. Sorry for long note but please do tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
